A Perfect Night
by detective-giggles
Summary: Just some fluffiness in the form of a challenge fic. AlexOlivia relationship: you have been warned!


Title: A Perfect Night

Author: Stephanie

Rating: K 

Pairing: Alex/Olivia (If you don't like, don't read!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although chocolate covered strawberries do sound yummy!

Summary: Just a short challenge fic. I had posted this in the past and took it down for one reason or another. Anyway, here it is again… Items to be included: Chocolate coated strawberries, a bathrobe, a victory, "That's the way the cookie crumbles" must be said. Must include at least ONE of the following: a diary, a dream or a toothbrush. Can be of any length.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is a perfect night," Olivia commented as she hugged a pillow to her chest. She looked to Alex, who was hunched over a pile of paperwork. "Well, almost perfect."

Alex forced a laugh, "I'm sorry…" she sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"You need to relax," Olivia said with a sly smile. She grabbed the folders off Alex's lap and then promptly took their place. "Relax," Olivia repeated softly. She grabbed Alex's glasses and set them on the table behind her. Alex closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped from her lips as Olivia gently pecked at her collarbone. She toyed with the belt on Alex's bathrobe.

"Don't… I still have work to do," she managed.

"Spoil sport," Olivia muttered.

"You're going to be a needy little thing tonight aren't you?" Alex asked with a grin.

Olivia pouted as she climbed off Alex and wandered into the kitchen.

"Liv," Alex called. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Come on Olivia, come back." Alex sat silently for a minute before she heard a cabinet door slam. She got up and walked into the kitchen and stood at the counter. She watched as the detective searched the cabinets in vain, almost getting satisfaction out of slamming the doors shut, "Olivia."

"I'm not mad," Olivia said automatically. She shut the cabinet door and opened a drawer.

"Look in the fridge," Alex prompted. Olivia looked at Alex and then peered into the fridge. She reached in and pulled out a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries and sat them on the counter.

"My favorite," the brunette said with a grin.

"I know," Alex walked over and wrapped her arms around the detective. "I made them just for you," she gently kissed Olivia's neck. "You know I love you…"

"I know," Olivia whispered. She buried her face in Alex's shoulder.

The ADA smiled, "Well it is Friday, my paperwork can wait. You officially have my undivided attention. Until tomorrow, anyway."

Olivia looked up with a victorious grin, "All night?" she asked hopefully.

"All night," Alex agreed. She grabbed the plate of strawberries and Olivia followed her back into the living room. She sat on the couch and Olivia joined the blonde, her head in Alex's lap. Alex grabbed a strawberry and brought it to her lover's lips.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"You mean besides my paperwork? I don't know. I've gotta call John tomorrow, he's got a big case that still needs a lot of work."

"That's not fair," Olivia said with a grin.

Alex shrugged, "That's the way to cookie crumbles. You have to share me, like it or not."

Olivia giggled, "Who made that up, anyway? That's has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Alex ate a strawberry and fed another one to Olivia.

Olivia stood up. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and then we can go to bed."

"Promise?" Alex asked with a conspiratorial smile.

"Yes," Olivia grinned and retreated to the bedroom. Alex ate the last strawberry and took the empty plate to the kitchen. She washed and dried it quickly, and then returned it to its place in the cupboard. Olivia peeked into the kitchen, holding her toothbrush, "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Alex assured her. She finished cleaning up the kitchen and then joined Olivia in her bedroom.

"Is this still the perfect night?" Alex asked.

"Definitely," Olivia grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: If you like it, review, if not, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!


End file.
